The Heart that Lies Within
by Secrets2you
Summary: The Princess and the Pauper movie told in Erika's and Dominick's POV. Because it's my favorite Barbie movie. And she's my favorite character. And they're my favorite couple. So for all Dominicka fans, I hope you'd enjoy this. (Rated T because I have no clue about this sort of thing)
1. Chapter 1

Thank you, kind souls for coming across this book! I hope it is safe to assume that if you're reading this book, you must love this movie (and this perfectly perfect couple). If that's the case then...we (yes, you and I, we) have a connection! So as undeniable soul mates, I'm sure you can do a simple favor of making your other piece of you happy by satisfying her thirst for reviews, can't you?

And please don't kill me for slightly (but not so splendidly) tweaking the lyrics of the VERY BEAUTIFUL songs from the movie...

Erika's POV

"Done…what do you think?" I lifted the gown off the work bench, admiring my art piece. I spun around to showcase the finished product of an hour of endless stitching to Bertie, my prison partner.

"It's beautiful, Erika." Bertie beamed at me. The lady was such a lovely person to be with. She was the only reason I hadn't attempted murder on a certain woman yet.

I smiled at her as I hung the gown and picked up another cloth. Among a mountain of them. _Just a few more to go…_ I started to draw out some patterns on the azure fabric but the pencil wouldn't budge. The room felt so stuffy. I needed some air.

Being an indentured servant, there will always be days like this. When I'd feel so caged in. Fortunately for me, I found the perfect way for me to unwind. I put the pencil down and closed my eyes, feeling my body sway to the melody already forming in my head. With that, the lyrics flowed out.

 _All my life I've always wanted_

 _To have one day for myself_

 _Not waking up with a pile of work on every shelf_

 _With no hems in need of pressing_

 _And no sleeves in disarray_

 _No wedding gowns with a thousand stitches to crochet_

 _And no debt to pay—_

"Madame Carp!" I heard Bertie gasp and turned to come face to face with a burning Christmas Tree.

"What do you think I'm running here? A cabaret?" Madame Carp scowled at me. _I would've said a debtors' prison._

"Keep laughing." Oops, did I said that out loud? I glared at Madame Carp as she spun back up the stairs. "But you'll be working for me for another 37 years."

 _What?!_ "But I've already paid off more than half!" I retorted in disbelief. After working as her servant for the past 17 years of my life, my parent's debt should have been close to fully paid!

"But there's interest." The sinister old woman smirked. "Your parents should've thought of that before borrowing so much."

At that, I could feel my blood boiling inside me. She didn't have the right to bad mouth my parents. Not when they'd tried their best for my sake. "They did it to feed me!" I almost yelled, but I knew that if I did, she would have the excuse to dump me with more work. Then that would be _her_ win.

"Their mistake." Madame Carp sneered at me before slamming the door shut. I heard the lock clicking behind her. The moment I could no longer hear her presence, I turned back to my music for comfort.

 _What would it be like to be?_

 _Free!_

 _Free to do my own things_

 _Free from endless IOUs_

 _Free to fly_

 _Free to sing…_

I sighed once more, imagining the world outside this stuffy place. The sky. The ocean. The people. I picked up the blue cloth that I was working on and swung it over my shoulders, pretending it was my coat of freedom.

 _Though I know I have so little_

 _My determination's strong_

 _People will gather around the world to hear my song!_

 _"Can I come along?"_ I heard Bertie's silvery voice singing along and smiled with my eyes closed, envisioning her with me as we ran away from Madame Carp's.

 _Soon I know I'll forever be…_

 _Free!_

I opened the balcony doors and breathed in the fresh scent of the morning rays as I stepped outside.

 _I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away_

 _I could take flight but would it be right?_

 _My conscience tells me 'stay'_

 _I'll accomplish what I need to_

 _I'll repay my parents' debt_

 _Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret_

 _But I'll never stop believing_

 _And she can never stop my schemes_

 _There's more to living than gloves and gowns and threads and seams_

 _In my dreams_

 _I'll be free!_

Dominick's POV

"King Dominick! Please, I beg of you. Let's go back to the castle now!" Rider, my royal knight and best friend hissed at me as he grabbed my elbow and tugged at me, urging me back.

"Shh!" I hissed back as a lady and a young boy, I assumed to be her son, walked passed us. She smiled at me and I quickly beamed into the most casual smile I could offer. The young boy however was lost in his own thoughts, staring at something behind me. I turned to see a stall selling candies and smiled endearingly.

"Can I have one, please?" I asked the seller, fishing out some coins. The man handed me a green candy with a friendly smile, making my heart sing with pride. I took the candy and knelt in front of the boy.

"Here, for you." I said. The adorable lad shot me the widest grin ever as he took the candy from my palm with an excited 'thank you'. "What's your name?"

"Daniel."

"Well Daniel, you're most welcome." I ruffled his short blond hair and stood up. "I hope you like the candy!" I called over my shoulder as we walked away.

I turned to my left to see Rider staring at me with a scowl on his face, arms crossed. But I couldn't miss the slight twitch of his lips; an attempt to hide his smile.

I shook my head at him with a playful smirk, earning myself another glare from my friend. But I was too busy observing the daily lives of my people to be bothered.

And I must say, I liked what I was seeing.

The town was bustling with people. The folks were laughing and chattering. The children were singing and playing. And this was why I enjoyed sneaking out of the palace, dressed as a common folk.

In the castle, I had to act all prim and proper—be a King—but here. Here, I was just… me.

I had been very busy the past few months, partnering, setting up a new trade etc. I never had the time to play some music. But my weekly stroll in the town did the trick. My people's laughter were music to my ears.

"I'm serious, Dominick." Rider quietly spoke to me from the left. Well, he must have been really quite serious; he dropped the 'King'. He used to call me just by name when we were young. But that was before he found out that I was a prince. I met him in town—when I was, ahem, doing my _princely_ rounds in town. He still does that now whenever he gets too stressed up that he'd forgotten that he was no longer talking to the "carpenter's son" but the King's son.

"You've got a marriage coming soon. The Princess of Rosenville, remember?"

Oh right, there was a marriage too.

I sighed. When my parents died in an accident, I was forced to take the throne at a young age—10, the youngest King of Dulcinea's history. Obtaining the trust and respect from my people was not easy but I had a secret score—the notes of my father's.

 _To be a King_

 _Is to never be outsmart_

 _To be a King_

 _Is to wear your crown in your heart_

 _Give a handshake and keep it firm_

 _Sit through the court without a squirm_

 _Speak and be clever_

 _Never ever loss for words_

 _Words_

 _To be a King_

 _Is to keep your emotions dead_

 _To be a King_

 _Is to always use your head_

But marriage is another thing. I sighed.

"I know that you'd rather play your piano all day than get married, but this Kingdom can't be without a Queen forever." Rider said, probably hearing my sigh.

"I'm not saying that I won't get married forever, just is it really necessary now? I'm only what, 24?"

"Yeah, but you took over early. It's a fast forward timeline for you." My best friend shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Besides, it'll help you affirm your hold over the crown. You are aware that even till now, there are still some people against you right?" I was still "too young" to be King.

"I know, I know…" I sighed. Well, a King's got to do what a King's got to do right?

...

But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun while doing it.

"I am Ambassador Bismark, here by the invitation of the Queen." The royal guard bowed and made his way to inform the Queen of our arrival. Once he was gone, Bismark turned to me. "King Dominick…you are…quite sure about this?" He asked, respectfully but his gaze upon my outfit screamed doubt.

I bit back a laughter and gave him my serious 'Kingly' expression. "I am."

As if on cue, the guard reappeared to guide us through the palace, cutting off any dissuasion Bismark could've had.

The guard pushed a white door open and announced our arrival. _This must be the main hall then._ Bismark and I walked in and my eyes instantly halted at the ravishing item at the window—a white piano.

"Ah, the ambassador! It is very good to see you." I snapped my attention back to the Queen, silently berating myself for losing focus.

We walked past a man dressed in full royal purple. He wasn't wearing a crown so he wasn't the King but he sure was acting like one, with that smirk plastered on his face. There was something I couldn't place about that…

"Ahem…" I felt a nudge at my arm and looked down to see Bismark nodding towards the Queen and back at the case in his hands.

 _Right. No time to think about someone else's business._ "On behalf of King Dominick, I present this engagement gift to you." I bowed slightly and handed the Queen the necklace, hoping that she wouldn't pay much notice of my slip of tongue when I mentioned the King. By King I meant myself, of course.

"Oh, thank you ambassador!" _Whew, the sparkle of the necklace worked._ "Princess Anneliese would be quite pleased."

 _Princess Anneliese._ The name was foreign to my ears. I turned to the portrait of the Princess, hanging on the wall. Everything was so foreign. I could only hope that it would get less so from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

Erika's POV

Everything was so familiar. The bustling streets, the baker selling buns, the scent of the town's special warm honey milk. And here I was again, trying to earn a just little bit more cash for myself. I had been living in this town for all my life, I could only imagine what life outside these walls would be.

 _Like a bird that flies_

 _In the morning light_

 _Or a butterfly in the spring_

 _When your spirit rides_

 _On the winds of hope_

 _You'll find your wings_

The crowd applauded when the verse was done and I smiled gratefully for their support before taking in a deep breath and my soul sang again.

 _For you're always free to begin again_

 _And you're always free to believe_

 _When you find the place that your heart belon—_

"Here again!"

And for the second time of the day, I was met face to face with a burning Christmas Tree.

"Madame Carps!" I glanced at the coin tin with Wolfie. And sure enough, Madame Carp bent down and snatched it away, earning a bark from my cat.

"Wait, I earned that!" I lunged myself forward, aiming for the coins that Madame Carp was collecting from emptying the tin. But she shifted away, greedily taking my money with her.

"And you owe me." She said, as if it was a valid reason enough to steal from someone. "Did you really think, you could make a living as a singer?" She scoffed.

I knew that being a singer wasn't an easy dream but it didn't mean I had to give up that dream just because it was slightly more challenging. But before I could defend myself, she threw the tin on the floor.

"Get back to work, girl. Or you'll be in trouble."

I kneeled over to pick up the tin, fearing that I'll never be free.

"Clink!"

I looked into the tin to see one big golden coin.

"What a beautiful song."

I looked up at the donor. "Thanks. My mom…" She had large azure blue eyes and crescent-like eyebrows. "…taught it…" Her face was shaped like a heart and her nose was sharp and curved. "…to me."

She looked like…me.

"Woah…" I mumbled as we pulled down our cape simultaneously, staring into each other's blue eyes.

She must have thought the same thing as me as she said, "We could be sisters!"

"What's your name?" I asked her, the same time she asked for mine. I chuckled, "you first."

"Please, call me Anneliese."

"Anneliese? You have the same name as the Princess!"

She gave a smile chuckle and adverted her eyes away. I took in her outfit. Her hair was braided neatly around her head, her dress was clean and ironed nicely. In fact, if I remembered correctly, that dress…it was one of my masterpieces! And it definitely costed quite some money. I would know, I was really proud of that one.

Which could only mean…

"I'm Erika, your highness." I curtsied, "Aren't you supposed to be inside the castle?"

"I'm savoring the first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week," the Princess told me. Her words reminded me of mine. _A taste of freedom._ "To a total stranger." She sighed.

"At least you're not an indentured servant." I was half venting, half attempting to lighten her mood.

"Indentured servant?"

 _If I'd like to have my breakfast hot_

 _Madame Carp will make me pay,_

 _And I have to fetch the eggs myself_

 _And the barn's a mile away._

 _It's cold and wet_

 _But still I get an omelette on my plate,_

 _But in my head I'm back in bed_

 _Snuggled up and sleeping late._

"Really?" Anneliese asked, I smiled at her sincerity.

"Really. But it's alright. I mean, I'm used to it." I replied, "And you?"

She was hesitant initially but eventually…

 _If I want some eggs I ring the bell_

 _And the maid comes running in,_

 _And she serves them on a silver tray_

 _And she brings a cookie tin._

 _And while I eat, she rubs my feet_

 _And strolling minstrels play,_

 _But I'd rather be in my library_

 _Reading science books all day._

I watched her swaying from side to side as she imagined herself at another place. It was the same way I was swaying earlier this morning, imagining myself singing in a concert rather than in Madame Carp's.

And at that moment, I knew.

 _I'm just like you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a day I would never forget.

"She looked exactly like me! Except for the hair!" I gushed to Bertie about the previous day's meeting with the Princess for the umpteenth time this morning.

She sew on one more button on the dress and chuckled, "Well, it would be very nice to see the both of you standing beside each other, I think."

The both of us erupted into a fit of laughter. And just at this moment, Madame Carp chose to barge in, dispelling all the fun along. "Erika, some man wants to see you." She hissed.

I exchanged a puzzled look with Bertie before heading out of the shop.

I opened to door to see a man with his hair tied to the back, with a white shirt and a blue vest. My eyes widened when I recognized him to be the same guy with the princess yesterday.

But why was he here?

 _Wait… she did mention sending someone for me to sing at the castle…_

 _Oh. My. God._

"I don't believe it…the princess sent for me!" I gushed, slightly excited yet mostly panicked. "I'm going to sing at the castle! Me!"

 _This is the day my dreams will finally come true!_

"Oh, but I'm not ready yet. I have to rehearse!" _Right, which song should I sing?! Written in Your Heart? Free?_

 _Song? I'm not even in the right outfit to see the royal family!_ "I better change my dress! Oh, what am I talking about? I only have one dress!" _Maybe I could borrow one?_

 _Alright Erika, just calm down._ I could hear myself almost hyperventilating!

"Wait, isn't that why you're here?" Come to think of it, I hadn't really let the guy speak since I got here. Oops, that was rude of me.

"I'm sorry but no." Julian said, shooting me an apologetic look but his expression was tight with worry. He looked around, seeming to check the surrounding, before whispering to me. "The princess is missing."

"And I need you to help me find her."

"Me? What can I do?" Even though we looked identical, it wasn't as if we were telepathic or anything.

And then, the prized sentence.

"Pretend to be Princess Anneliese."

I gasped. This guy must be crazy! I mean, he seemed to be a nice guy and all but did he study too much or something? "Are you out of your mind?"

"Just listen!" He was still whispering but he seemed to be slightly exasperated. _Was the Princess in danger?_ "I suspect Preminger, the Queen's advisor, has taken the Princess off somewhere so the royal wedding would be cancelled."

"That's awful!" _What a way to treat a girl!_ But…

"If you pretend to be the Princess, just for a short while, I can trick Preminger into revealing where he's hiding her."

"Pretend to be royalty? I could get thrown into prison, or worst!"

"As can I!"

I stared at Julian. The determination was blazing in his eyes. I had a feeling, if I didn't agree to this crazy plan, he still wouldn't stop at finding the Princess. Who knows what kind of crazier plan he'd come up with!

Besides, what kind friend would I be if I just let some old conspirator ruin my friend's Kingdom—a Kingdom I'm living in anyway.

"A girl like me…" _I'm sure I can pull this off somehow._ "Count me in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for the reviews thus far! Honestly, I was so surprised that there would even be reviews on the first day I published the story, you really made my day! Do continue to read, and the next chapter will be up two days from now :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! We are starting chapter 3 with our beloved King Dominick :) But I have to confess something... He might seem a little OOC. We all know how the movie doesn't show much of Dominick's feelings, background etc. (can you see me dying from Dominick Deprivation?) As such, I could only interpret his thoughts and imagine how his character would be. So...I decided that I wanted him to be slightly playful (as seen in Chapter 1), not totally a perfect (although he is) King. I hope you'll like him :)

But then again, who can ever NOT like The King Dominick

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dominick's POV

"It was a complete atrocity! A big insult to you, your Highness!" Bismark proclaimed in fury once he was done explaining the current situation to me.

"Calm down, Bismark. The Princess's only 20, it's no surprise that she'd run away in fear of living the rest of her life with a total stranger." Although I must say, I do feel quite insulted.

"You must have scared the poor girl away." Rider snickered in my ear. I shoved his face away with one palm while I leaned my cheek on the other, resting on the throne. I rolled my eyes at his maturity.

"I have made it clear to them that by tonight, if the Princess does not return, the wedding would be cancelled." Bismark continued, slightly less agitated. He seemed self-satisfied by his own response.

"If the wedding gets cancelled, does that mean we can postpone the search for a Queen for Dulcinea as well?" I whispered to Rider hopefully.

He grinned and shook his head, "Nope, it only means that we'd have to re-search for another bride. And you'd have to re-do all the paperwork again. Not to mention, if you want to pretend to be a page once more."

A very un-Kingly groan escaped my lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there really a need for you to be here, King Dominick?" Bismark whispered as we entered the main hall of Rosenville's castle.

"There's a chance that I could see her." I answered simply.

"She might not even be back yet!" My ambassador shook his head. He was right, but something told me that I would get to see her tonight. I wasn't eager to get married to a stranger. Which is precisely why the faster I get the chance to know her, the better.

Bismark took out his pocket watch and shook his head in annoyance. He was probably counting down the time left till nine in the evening. He could be very calculative sometimes.

I heard a quiet sigh and looked for the source. But it was really obvious actually, who would be more anxious of this situation then the Queen herself? She looked much older than when I first saw her—which was only a day ago. She must've been worried sick. I felt sympathetic for her situation.

"It is official then!" Bismark's sudden raucous voice was like an arrow shot through the silence. "Due to the disappearance of the Princess, the wedding to King Dominick is cancelled."

I felt a small breeze of disappointment flowing through me. _I guess I'd really have to restart everything again. Another month without time for my music._

I turned to my left to see the Queen's advisor (I learnt who he was) adverting his face away. I could have sworn I heard someone snickering. I took a step closer to him when…

"Bang!"

The white double doors slammed open and a neat and smart looking man walked in. "Your Highness, wait!"

"May I present, Princess Anneliese!" He stepped to the side for the Princess to walk in.

She may have missed 2 beats but when the small blond lady walked in, she became the center of everyone's attention. It was as if she had a personal sun above her head. She looked exactly like her portrait, but somehow, the vibe she eluded was a bit different this time.

Her eyes were two orbs of fiery blue. The portrait couldn't capture this. The semblance of a strong, determined character.

She stared towards the front and gave a small smile. Gentle, but uncertain. Yet, it was mesmerizing. I felt my lips raising into a smile of my own.

She was a few steps from the Queen when all of a sudden, she tripped and fell. I was about to rush to help her when she got up just as quickly and assumed her position as if nothing happened.

Quite honestly, I was amused. Her little misstep revealed to me a more humane side of her I would have never noticed from behind the mask of her beauty. But more than that, it reminded me of a saying that I once heard. "What defines us is how well we rise after falling."

Erika's POV

 _Be a Princess. Just calm down and be a Princess._

After the ambassador and the page left, the Queen decided to have dinner with her "silly beloved daughter", arranging for a grand table filled with all the mouth-watering food I could have ever imagined.

Everything was splendid except for the fact that I have no idea how to even start eating anything.

I looked for Julian for help but he was nowhere to be found. The dinner was just between the royal family.

I looked down at my plate. Then at the spoons (with a huge S) beside it.

"Oh Wolfie, how am I supposed to survive through this dinner?" I muttered to my cat who gave an encouraging nudge on my arm. I smiled but the thumps of my heartbeat did not slow down.

"Anneliese, darling. Are you alright? Come, dig in!" I turned to see the Queen staring at me expectantly.

"I'm fine! I uh…just…just feel slightly thirsty. Could I get some water please?" I turned to a maid nearby. I couldn't believe I was actually commanding someone to get me a glass of water! But I felt bad when my request made her fluster.

I turned back to the Queen. "You can start first mother, I'd like to take a sip before eating."

She nodded and picked up the spoon from the furthest end. I made sure to take note of the utensils she used for each food. When the maid came back with the water, I imitated every action of the Queen's from my memory.

I looked at all the food before me. I really hoped that Anneliese wasn't a picky eater. Or I'll be in the prison pretty soon.

Thinking about the real Princess made my appetite shrink. _I hope that she's alright. Julian better find her and bring her back fast!_

Despite the ravishing food I got to eat, the dinner was the most exhausting meal I had ever eaten. I was switching between Julian's advice of sitting in the correct posture, the Queen's questions about the reason for my leaving, putting the food into my mouth using the correct utensils, and slipping pieces of bread to Wolfie.

Once dinner had ended, the Queen left for her bedroom after saying goodnight. I stood up from my chair and nearly fell off balance from the heaviness of my stomach. The maids rushed over to ask if I was sick.

"No, I'm fine. Really." I dismissed them, feeling my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Are you sure you are fine, milady? You should get some rest."

"Yes, yes! I _should_ get some rest. In fact I would be doing that right now." I laughed humorlessly. _The faster I'm alone, the less likely I'll be exposed._

The maids exchanged puzzled glances but made way for me anyway. I walked out of the dining hall, relieved. But my relief was short-lasted.

I stood in front of the long, winding hallways and gaped. I racked my brains on the route Julian took to lead me to the main hall but nothing came out.

"Milady?" I vaguely heard one of the maids calling me. I had to move.

I gave them the sweetest smile I could muster and walked down the rows and rows of rooms as confidently as I could. I climbed up the gigantic stairs and made a left turn, then a right turn, followed by another left turn, and left again, and right and…

It was no use. I could officially announce that I was lost.

I felt my initial confidence sipping away as I took another right turn, just to find myself looking at another long hallway that I was sure I went passed before.

"Um…milady? Forgive me, but I thought that you wanted to take a rest?"

"Yes, I wanted to rest. I did say that didn't I hahaha…" I let my laughter trail away as I stared at the labyrinth before my eyes.

"But your room is that way…this is towards the library."

 _Oh shoot!_ "Oh, uh…I…wanted to…I wanted to grab a book to read first before going to sleep!" Anneliese did mention that she liked being in the library didn't she?

"Ah, is that so? Forgive me."

I gave her an assuring smile. There really wasn't anything to forgive from the start. She smiled back and stood there. Waiting for me. To find my way to a library that I had no idea existed.

I sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Whew! This chapter was one of the hardest to write. Because Anneliese and Erika are so...so...identical! I researched, and researched and researched and...I could only find out from Wiki that Erika had a "larger sense of humor" than Anneliese. Which I would definitely put in, but can't right now since Dominick hasn't actually met Erika. But Erika is known for her strong, determined character.

I personally feel that Erika would have been more mature than Anneliese, considering how she was brought up in a more 'harsh' environment. Anneliese would seem like a more innocent girl. But then again, it wasn't as if she was kept inside the castle with no connection to the outside world. What do you think? If you were to compare Anneliese vs Erika, what would be their difference?


	4. Chapter 4

Erika's POV

I woke up to the warm morning rays of the sun streaming through the windows. I groaned. Not another day with a pile of gowns to seam.

I got up and stretched when I realized that the mattress was very springy yet firm and the fabric was soft and silky. The stench of musty old wood and recently ironed fabric was replaced with the scent of fresh rose.

I opened my eyes.

I wasn't in my bedroom. I was in the Princess's bedroom!

"I thought that I was dreaming." I muttered to myself, the events of the previous day came rushing back to me. "But I'm not."

A knock came on the door, eliciting a stream of barks from Wolfie. I was startled for a second when I remembered.

I wasn't Erika. I was Princess Anneliese.

"Shh Wolfie! We've gotta you know, act like we live here." I reminded him. _Easier said than done._

"Just be a Princess, be a Princess." I told myself, hoping that somehow that would really transform me into one. "Ahem, come in."

"Did I hear a dog, your Majesty?" A maid entered, carrying in a silver tray. She was the same girl as last night's. "Should I call the royal dog catcher?"

"No, no dog!" I rushed to say. Realizing that that probably wasn't quite "Princess-ly", I resorted to giving a dry laugh in an attempt to brush it off. "Everything is fine."

The maid looked doubtful at first but she nodded and handed me the tray. "Your breakfast, your Highness."

"Really? In bed?!"

"As always…?" I slapped myself internally.

"Oh haha. Yes, uh of course." I added a 'Thank you' to make my sentence sound more royally.

I looked down at my tray and couldn't believe my eyes.

There were 5 cinnamon swirl buns, 2 hard-boiled eggs, 5 croissants, 5 strawberries, and 2 apples! All just for breakfast!

"Look at all these food! Want some?" I asked her.

"I—I couldn't, your Highness."

I smiled at her. There was no way I was going to eat all the food by myself! She seemed like a really hardworking girl, she deserved some of this food. In fact, all the servants here deserved them!

"But there's enough to feed an army!" I picked up a croissant and handed it to her. "Come on, take some."

"Uh thank you, um milady." I realized that my actions were probably not "Princess-ly" anymore but I didn't really care. It wasn't right for me to keep all these good things to myself!

"I'll draw your bath!" She said quickly as she walked away. I was already digging into my food. _The cinnamon buns looked delicious!_ "Would you like mineral salts, lavender oil, or bubbles?"

Mineral salts, lavender oil or bubbles?!

"Everything!"

"Want some Wolfie?" I picked up a juicy looking strawberry and threw it my cat who barked and caught it with glee. I chuckled when he swallowed it, letting out a soft whine in the process.

 _I could get use to this,_ I thought, as I made my way to the bathroom.

I stepped into the warm bath and my soul instantly felt like it was in heaven. I sighed contentedly, "I may never come out."

"Meh!" I looked at Wolfie. "Mmmeh!"

"What's wrong Wolfie? Are you sick? Something in your throat?" _He didn't exactly chew that strawberry, did he._

"Mmmmmeh!" My cat voiced again, shaking his head.

 _That sounded like…_ "Wait a minute, are you trying to meow?"

Wolfie nodded and tried again but it came out as a bark instead. I watched him endearingly and my heart wretched as he shook his head, his ears pressed flat against his head in shame.

"Aw, Wolfie…"

 _I can see it when you're feeling low_

 _You can't hide that from me_

 _You're no status quo calico_

 _So why keep trying to be?_

 _'_ _Cause you're more than that_

 _You're a doggish-cat_

 _I wish you could see the you I see_

I stared at Wolfie in the eyes as he leaped off from the rim of the tub, hoping to convey message to him. "Mmeh!"

 _Oh, no…Let's see if this can get through him!_ It was time to have a mini bubble party.

 _I say_

 _If you bark_

 _Celebrate it!_

 _Make your mark_

 _Serenade it!_

 _Noah's ark_

 _Should've had a cat like you_

 _And if_

 _What you are_

 _Is a strange you_

 _Doesn't mean_

 _You should change you_

 _Only means_

 _You should change your point of view_

I got out of the tub and put on a robe. Wolfie followed behind, adorably popping bubbles wherever he went. I could see, however, that he was still not fully convinced. I picked up the comb. My cat may not meow, but he sure can fetch!

 _Hey feline,_

 _You fetch just fine_

 _To thine ownself be true_

 _Your bow wow's_

 _The cat's meow_

 _That's how I know you're you_

I smiled at him and picked him up, twirling us both around the room.

 _You don't need the bows_

 _Or tiara_

 _Bid your woes_

 _Sayonara_

 _Trust your nose_

 _'_ _Cause it knows the way to go_

 _When you_

 _Chase your tail_

 _You're enchanting_

 _Spirits sail_

 _When you're panting_

 _When you wail_

 _You're a rover, Romeo_

I kneeled down, opening my arms wide for the final verse. I sang it with as much love as I could for my beloved cat.

 _There is not_

 _One hair of you_

 _That I would rearrange_

My heart tightened with affection as I looked into the eyes of Wolfie's. There, I saw a sparkle that wasn't there before.

 _I love you_

 _The way you are_

 _And that will never change_

 _And that will never_

 _Change_

"Woof!" Wolfie barked. His head held high, back straightened with pride.

 _And that's my boy._

Dominick's POV:

I sat in the carriage as we made our way to Rosenville's castle. I was anticipating today's trip. I wanted to see if the sincere and genuine Princess that I saw last night was real. I didn't think I was in love with her. Yet. But I think at least, this marriage was starting to be less foreign.

I was supposed to meet her as King Dominick today. But I was still dressed as a page. I decided that it was only right for me to tell her. If I want her to be honest with me, I had got to be honest with her as well.

The horses stopped and we got out of the carriage. We made our way to the main hall but we came too early, no one was there yet.

"I think I'm going to find her." I told Bismark. I had been feeling really nervous since we left Dulcinea but waiting made it worst.

"Are you sure you are going to just…tell her? That you disguised yourself as a page!" Bismark asked, looking at me as if I'd grown another head. "Are you sure that's wise, King Dominick?"

 _Frankly?_ "No, I'm not sure." I confessed, taking off my page hat. "But I have to be honest."

Acting as a page was really more of fun at first. But I did get to see the Princess as she was. It was worth it. But still, it was only right to tell her.

"I think she'll understand." I explained, sounding more like an excuse to myself, as I passed my hat to Bismark. "I didn't want to marry a stranger anymore than she did."

I left the hall before Bismark could've changed my mind. I'd made my decision.

"May I know the way to the Princess?" I asked one of the maids who lead me up the stairs and down the hallway. I was mainly following her blindly. My entire head was filled with ways I was going to reveal to her.

" _It is an honour to see you, Princess Anneliese. But I'm actually the King, not a page." Yes, that was so sincere Dominick. Urgh!_

"The Princess is in here." I blinked. We were in front of a door. We had apparently reached.

"Thank you." I told the maid, sounding as confident as a King should. But my insides were bubbling up with nervousness. She turned and left, leaving me alone to talk with the Princess. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about meeting her.

But I was already here.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Princess Anneliese?"

There wasn't an answer. I turned the knob to realize that it wasn't locked. I knocked again before pushing the door slightly open. "Princess Anneliese?"

I was about to walk in, wondering if she had ran away again. But.

 _Hey feline,_

 _You fetch just fine_

 _To thine ownself be true_

I paused at the door upon hearing her voice. It was beautiful. Magical. I had never heard someone sing so passionately before. Before I knew it, I was drawn into her music.

 _Your bow wow's_

 _The cat's meow_

 _That's how I know you're you_

 _You don't need the bows_

 _Or tiara_

 _Bid your woes_

 _Sayonara_

 _Trust your nose_

 _'_ _Cause it knows the way to go_

 _When you_

 _Chase your tail_

 _You're enchanting_

 _Spirits sail_

 _When you're panting_

 _When you wail_

 _You're a rover, Romeo_

I smiled. Her voice was enchanting. But her song was more than that. The lyrics together with the melody. I could hear how much she cared for her little pet.

But as she sang the last of her song, I could feel her love radiating. And as I stood there, simply taking in her song, I wondered if she could be just as sincere to me.

 _There is not_

 _One hair of you_

 _That I would rearrange_

 _I love you_

 _The way you are_

 _And that will never change_

I felt my lips tugged into a smile as I closed the door as softly as I could. I couldn't bear to intrude. Not during her singing. And not during her personal time with her cat. I could still hear her angelical voice as I made my way back to the main hall.

This time, I knew for real that couldn't wait to see her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! My favorite chapter yet! I just love the song and Wolfie and (without saying) the Dominicka moment! I hope you liked it too :)


	5. Chapter 5

Erika's POV:

"May I announce, Princess Anneliese." The adenoidal voice of Preminger dragged me away from my thoughts. He bowed slightly and signalled for me to enter before strutting away with a smug smile. But I couldn't have cared less. Not when I could feel the eyes of the entire room staring at me.

I took a deep breath and made my way forward. The only thing that was keeping me sane was the feline, silently supporting me at my feet.

"Oh hello darling, come, come. I want to introduce to you, King Dominick." I smiled at the Queen and turned my attention to the guy wearing a crown on his head.

The…King? I thought he was a page? Even without his hat, I could recognize him. The angular cheekbones and slightly pointed chin. The defined, sharp nose and deceivingly perfectly arch of his eyebrows. And of course, his eyes. Bright, confident, steady. I actually found him quite an attractive page when I first saw him.

I could feel my face heating up at my thoughts. _Focus, Erika! Your life is at stake here!_

I stopped as he walked towards me. "I'm honoured." He bowed.

I stared into his deep sapphire eyes. They were dark blue at the outer rims but they just keep getting brighter and clearer, ending with a magnificent glint. Wait, what was I supposed to do again?

"Uh…" _Do a_ _pliй and never fall._ "The honor's mine, King Dominick." I replied, curtsying.

"Please, just call me Dominick." He said, taking a step towards me.

"Call me Erk—I mean Anneliese. Princess Anneliese." His sudden closeness made me lose my thoughts. I couldn't believe I had almost introduced myself as Erika. The indentured servant! "That's my name haha…" I almost slapped myself. _Get a grip, girl!_

I watched for his reaction, almost certain that he would call for the guards but he simply stared at me. And smiled. A gentle, kind smile.

"Woof!" Wolfie's bark startled me from my trance. I looked down at my cat. "Meow!"

I smiled. He did it! But I still prefer his bark more.

"Woof, woof, woof!" Yup, definitely his bark more.

I realized that a string of my actual hair was sticking out of my wig and I quickly swiped it back when I heard a fruity chuckle. "I hope his bark is bigger than his bite."

I lowered my gaze to see the King bent down, scratching the back of the feline. My pet wagged his tail and stuck out his tongue in reply. The same way he'd do when I patted him.

 _Wow, that was fast. It took me a few days to get his affection when I first got him._ I glared at my cat in fake annoyance.

"He likes you." I translated and turned back to the man before me. _I guess, I can understand why._ His smile was small but sincere. It was mysterious.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I disguised myself as a page." He explained. I could see that he was actually quite nervous about it. His rush to provide me with an explanation somehow made my heart…flutter…? Could a heart actually flutter?

"I wanted to meet you without this…this ceremony. To get to know the real you."

His words felt like a stab through my heart. Like I was falling…from up high then all the way down. "The real me…"

"King Dominick," my "mother's" voice was a relief from the tension forming within me. But my mind was nowhere near her. Guilt was chewing at me. It was worst now that've met the King. He was so kind, so gentle, so honest. And here I was, lying to him. "Would you do us the honor of playing the piano? I know you love music."

My mind snapped back upon hearing that. _He does?_

"You do?"

"I will," he shot me a graceful yet mischievous smile, "if the Princess agrees to sing with me."

"Sing with you…" Sing with him? I wondered how that'd be like. Singing with someone who shared an equal passion towards music. I had never sang a proper duet with anyone before. What kind of magic would the music bring this time? I'd like t—no. No, no, no, no, no. I wasn't Erika. I was Princess Anneliese. I need to remember that and keep myself focus. We all know how quickly I lose myself to music.

"No, no I…I couldn't."

"Something tells me you have a wonderful voice." Dominick held out his palm towards me. I took his hand and looked at him for clues to his words, but he simply showed me another mischievous smile and walked me towards the piano.

I couldn't sing with him.

Could I?

Dominick's POV:

I watched her walk into the hall. She was just as beautiful but she looked more confident this time.

The Queen introduced me and took a quick inhale before stepping towards her. She stopped in front of me and smiled shyly, a tint of pink on her cheeks. It looked nice on her. I returned the smile and bowed.

"I'm honoured." She stared straight into my eyes, making my heartbeat quicken. I looked right back at her. Her eyes were bright azure, sparkling under the light. All of a sudden, she jerked her back straight and blinked. I blinked as well, surprised myself. I hadn't realized that we were staring.

"Uh, the honour's mine, King Dominick." She curtsied. The way my name rolled off her lips. It was pleasant. But slightly too formal for my liking.

"Please, just call me Dominick." I requested. I vaguely heard her introducing her name but I already knew it. I was more interested in knowing _her._

"Woof!" A barked startled me from my thoughts. I looked down to see a brown and white calico with emerald green eyes. _Ah, this must be the little pet she was singing to._

The doggish-cat attempted to meow and succeeded. I smiled at the charming animal. "I hope his bark is bigger than his bite." I joked as I bent down to give him a well-deserved pat.

"He likes you." His master translated when I got up. Her smile reminded me of a rose, delicate and exquisite. I would definitely like to see her smile more.

"I'm sure you're wondering why disguised myself as a page." Finally, I was going to be honest with her. "I wanted to meet you without this…this ceremony. To get to know the real you." _And I think that I'm starting to._

A kind, loving, strong soul.

"King Dominick, would you do us the honor of playing the piano?" I heard the Queen requesting. "I know you love music."

Should I? It had been quite some time since I had even touch a piano, much less played it.

"You do?" I turned back to see the Princess staring at me expectantly. Her eyes were sparkling brighter than ever. I almost laughed at how excited she looked, like a little child waiting for her Christmas present. It was adorable.

Then, an idea popped into my head. _If I played, maybe I can get to hear her sing again._

"I will, if the Princess agrees to sing with me." I proposed. I really wanted to hear that enchanting voice once more.

"Sing with you…"Her eyes roamed the piano as the sunlight, streaming in the window, reflected into them. It must've been my imagination, but I was sure I saw the light dancing in her eyes. _Look at you, Dominick, with your eyes sparkling like diamonds!_ My mother used to tell me whenever she agreed to sing me a lullaby. I didn't understand how the eyes could sparkle like diamonds. Diamonds are mysterious things after all, they seem to emit light all on their own. Different rays of light from different diamonds. Blue rays of elegance and devotion. Those were her lights.

"No, no I…I couldn't." She replied, after blinking rapidly, as if forcing the idea out of her head.

I wondered if she was shy about it. She didn't need to be. Her voice was so beautiful. "Something tells me have a wonderful voice." I encouraged her and I took her hand, making our way to the piano.

I sat down and ran my fingers across the keys. I've missed this feeling. But I knew the thunderous beating of my heart didn't just come from the excitement from playing the piano again.

I played a few chords and waited for her to come in but she was still uncertain about it.

"Sing, darling!" The Queen encouraged from behind. Her daughter gave a soft smile hesitantly.

I gave her my own encouraging smile and played the chords again. My heart thundering inside. My fingers aching to press the keys. My ears straining to hear her voice.

Then, she closed her eyes. And the magic began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And it's finally starting...! Can't wait! Hahaha But while writing the story, I realized that the Princess and the Pauper movie didn't have magic in it, and I actually really liked that about it. But well, magic is everywhere, even without fairies (or at least visible fairies).


	6. Chapter 6

I am soo sorry for not updating! I had been quite busy the past few days. So, as an apology I'm updating two chapters today!

For the duet of Dominick's and Erika's, _italic_ would be Erika's part, **bold** would be Dominick's, and **_italic with bold_** would be for when the both of them are singing together. Hope you'll enjoying it and please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erika's POV:

 _Once a lass met a lad_

 _You're a gentle one, said she_

 _In my heart, I'd be glad_

 _If you loved me for me_

I watched him as the words flew out from my mouth along with the music he played. His fingers ran across the keys, freely, effortlessly. I felt my body gravitate towards him.

 _You said your love is true_

 _And I hope that it will be_

His voice was rich and vibrant as he stood up and leaned in towards me, teasingly, while he sang.

 **I'd be sure, if I knew**

 **That you loved me for me**

 ****My heart raced when he took my hand and led me out of the hall. I hoped that he couldn't feel it beating so rapidly underneath my skin.

He released my hand as we walked passed the castle pillars. I turned to find him but he was gone. But when I turned back, he was right in front of me, smiling attractively at me. I wondered if the one he was smiling at was really me.

 _Could I be the one you're seeking?_

 _Will I be the one you choose?_

 _Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

 _My eyes will give you clues_

 **What you see may be deceiving**

 **Truth lies underneath the skin**

 **** _Hope will blossom by believing_

 _ **The heart that lies within**_

 ****I may be Anneliese outside but could he hear Erika's heart within?

We stopped at the garden when Wolfie found a stick and lifted it towards Dominick. The King chuckled lightly but he got the message and took the stick, throwing it across the garden.

I watched as the royal man knelt on the ground to caress the wild cat of mine. He wasn't all prim and proper as I had imagined of a King. He was still dignified and charming but deep inside was a warm and caring heart.

I brought the rose that he picked out for me closer to my heart as I heard him sing to me, bringing his music closer to me.

 **I'll be yours**

 **Together we shall always be as one**

 **If you love me for me**

I joined in as we strolled down the garden, side by side. Our hands were brushing against each other. And I yearned for more, more of his touch. I smiled nervously to myself at the thought, when I felt warm, big fingers enveloping my own. We were holding hands. My heart beat quickened as if it wasn't quick enough before. Then, he slowed his pace, tugging my hand along. We stood still in the middle of the garden, like two quaver notes beamed together in the midst of a long piano piece. Seemingly insignificant. But they made up the music, and were perfect together. We stared into each other's eyes as he pulled me closer, closer. His hand was now gently pressing my waist, comfortable and safe. And we swayed into the music. Our music. Everything else was a blur and it felt as if there were only the both of us in this world.

 _Who can say where we'll go_ **(I'll be yours)**

 _Who can promise what we'll be_ **(Together we shall always)**

 _But I'll stay by your side_ _ **(Be as one)**_

 _ **If you loved me for me**_

 **** ** _If you loved me for me_**

 ****As we sang the last line together, I was distinctively aware that if we were to leaned in just a little more…

"Come, let's go." Dominick said softly. He removed his hands from my waist and took my hand instead. I could still feel the warmth where his fingers had lingered.

"Where?" I asked as he guided me through the garden. You'd think that as someone supposedly staying here, I should know the routes better but Dominick could find his way around the palace grounds to a greater extent than I did.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously.

Dominick's POV:

I stared at the girl next to me. She looked absolutely stunning with the orange glow of the setting sun softly caressing her skin. A veil of sunset pink stroke her long, silky hair as it danced with the breeze. The way eyes gleamed with longing as she stared into the horizon was…

"Breathtaking…" I startled myself. I hadn't realized that I was thinking out loud.

"The prettiest sunset I've ever seen." She breathed as she continued to stare into the distance. I smiled. She completely misunderstood.

But this part of her was just as stunning. As we spent the evening together, singing to each other, I realized something about her. When she spoke, she tended to be slightly sarcastic like how she described the palace grounds as a "never-ending maze". But when she sang, her words were so genuine and her voice burned with sincerity.

It never failed to amaze me. That something of her…

"There's something about you." I voiced my thoughts as I watched her shy smile playing on her lips. "You're honest, no pretences. I like that."

Born into the royal bloodline, I had always been treated with a special treatment. From the way I dressed to the way I spoke. I would be judged no matter where I go. Which was why I love disguising myself as a common folk. When I was still a prince, I could still talk as an equal with other Princes and Princesses in the nearby Kingdoms. But now that I was King, I lost that tiny comfort. The Princes and Princesses were of a lower status than me now. And the Kings and Queens had only disdain towards a young King. The closest I got was Rider but even he only treated me as a friend when he was either too stressed, or too relaxed. The latter rarely happened.

But Anneliese. She didn't seemed to care that I was a King. Her words and actions were as if she was speaking to a friend. I wasn't King Dominick when I was with her. I was just Dominick. And I've missed that.

"Until tomorrow." I stood up, kissing her hand. I didn't want to leave but I was sure Bismark would have a lot to say if I was to be kept up from my Kingly duties back in Dulcinea.

With another exchange of smiles, I left my bride-to-be in Rosenville. But my thoughts of her followed me all the way back to Dulcinea.

Erika's POV:

Dominick and I sat by the balcony, silently watching the sunset. The sunset was beautiful. Even more so with his presence. The evening was perfect.

Until his words brought me crashing back into reality.

"You're honest, no pretences. I like that."

I could only offer a small smile when he took my hands and brought it to his lips. He returned a smile that sent butterflies into my stomach. I sat alone in on the same bench as I heard his footsteps growing softer and softer until it faded completely. I missed the masculine silhouette that had been by my side, already.

 _Honest, no pretences._

If only he knew. If he did, would he still say that he liked me? If only I was a real Princess. What was I talking about?! The Princess was in danger!

"Oh Wolfie," I looked at my cat, the only one I could show myself to now, "Julian and the Princess are still missing."

"And I think I'm falling in love with the King…"


	7. Chapter 7

Erika's POV:

 _This is like a fairy tale._

That was the only thing in my mind as I made my way to the main hall, butterflies buzzing in my stomach as I thought of him. His gentle but confident smile.

The doors open and for the first time since getting here, I felt like I was at home. My eyes met his. _Belonging._

"…are you ready, darling?"

I forced my eyes away and felt the heat rising to my cheeks upon realizing that I had been staring at him all this time. He still gave me the usual gentle smile. But his lips was tugged slightly towards one side. A knowing smirk.

"Darling?"

Oh right. What was she saying? Something about being ready…Ready for the wedding?

Ready to be married to him? I was.

"Rea—" As Princess Anneliese? "—dy."

Not.

I wasn't prepared for the insurmountable pang in my heart. He belonged with her. Princess Anneliese. Not me, not Erika.

"For my bride-to-be." Dominick walked towards me, holding out a box.

Despite my inner turmoil, I took the box. My fingers traced the embodiment. It was beautiful. White and gold, well suited for a royalty. But I wasn't.

If only I could stay a Princess. No. What was I saying?! Princess Anneliese could be in danger and here I was wishing I could take her place? But I didn't want to agree to this wedding. I couldn't bear to be the one to bring them together with my own hands. Yet, if I refused, what would happen to the kingdom? Aunt Mary the florist, Uncle Jack the baker, even Bertie. They'd lose their jobs and houses! I couldn't let that happen.

I opened the box and gasped. Inside the beautiful box, laid an even more beautiful ring. I looked up and saw him smiling at him. The same smile that would always send my heart into a strange wild dance. It was from that smile, I knew.

I couldn't refuse. Not as Princess Anneliese. But even more not as Erika. I was in love with him.

It was as if time stood still as we looked into each other's eyes, conveying what we felt. But what happened next was a blur.

"Grab her! She's an imposter!"

I turned my head to see Preminger marching in with his dog and two soldiers following closely behind. They grabbed from the arms and twisted them behind. I yelped in pain.

"Release the Princess!" Dominick commanded.

"She's a fake. A common pauper!" Preminger retorted. And my heart sank. _They've found out._

Before I could react to anything, I was accused of conspiring with Julian to take over the kingdom, capturing the Princess, and…killing her?!

I was yanked towards the Queen. I glanced away in guilt as she hesitantly pulled down my right sleeve. I didn't need to see to her expression. She was hurt.

But I couldn't just be taken to prison like that. I had to tell her that her kingdom—our kingdom—was in danger!

"I can explain—" I couldn't get past those three words before I was cut.

"Throw her in the dungeon!"

The Queen was lost in her anguish by now.

"No, wait!" But I still have _him._ "I'm not the Princess."

He looked like he was about to hold me. Keep me safe.

"But I never hurt her," I was wretched away from him. He didn't pull me back. He didn't keep me safe. "Or anybody else!" _Trust me!_

I watched as the doors slammed behind me. Our eyes met, but he looked away. He couldn't hear the clues in my eyes.

...

 _Fairy tales don't exist._

Dominick's POV:

"I'm not the Princess." _Don't say anything more. I don't want to hear._ I wanted to pull her to me. She looked so afraid. How did it end up like this? "But I never hurt her, or anybody else!"

 _Hurt her? The Princess? Who is she? Who are you?_

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes. The doors were closing. My heart was wrenching. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I didn't want to see anymore.

I heard the slam of the door.

Those eyes. Those pure, sincere eyes. They were telling me something. Begging me to hear.

I felt my legs striding towards the doors.

"Dominick." I felt a hand on my shoulder, refraining me from chasing after her.

I looked behind to see Rider. I had brought him with me tonight. He had wanted to see my proposal, teasing me about it throughout the ride to Rosenville. But my friend was no longer wearing a cheeky expression but a serious one. Not surprising. He called me by name. She called me by name as well. It sounded smooth and sweet. And warm.

"Let's go back. Forget all of this."

 _Forget this? How can I?!_ I couldn't forget. Her eyes. Her smile. The way she laughed. The way she sang. Her song. Her words. Everything.

I couldn't forget. But I couldn't let my emotions take control over me. I wasn't just Dominick. I was King Dominick. Again.

As I sat in the carriage, my mind unwillingly drifted back to the scene. It was perfect until that Preminger came. Thinking about her hurt so much. So I focused on him instead. Thinking about him…His story didn't quite match up.

It was uncanny but they really looked alike. So much that even the Queen couldn't tell the difference. So how could Preminger? He was so convinced that he appointed a search party for a no longer missing Princess? It didn't make sense.

But then again, nothing tonight did. The Princess and _her_ …

 _Her._

I didn't even know her name.


	8. Chapter 8

Erika's POV:

It was hopeless. I'd spent the last few days requesting to see the Queen but the guards ignored me, even threatening to behead me if I were to "act like the Princess again."

I bit back the tears threatening to spill over. But to no avail.

And thus, I cried. Like no Princess would.

Dominick's POV:

Usually when I had a day off, the piano was my straight go-to for spending my time. But the luxurious snow white instrument only served to remind me of that day. Of _her_.

I found myself taking a stroll in town. No, I wasn't dressed as a common folk. All pretences thrown aside, here I was as King Dominick strolling through the concrete walls of my kingdom.

The people bowed wherever I went. I nodded in acknowledgment back at them. It really was different when I came as a normal man. People were so distant now. But I needed this. To face the truth. I was the King, and I have to shoulder this responsibility.

"Your Highness." I turned to see a bubbly, plump lady behind a cart filled with various flowers. She smiled at me and handed me a flower. "For our beloved King."

I smiled and took the flower. And paused.

It was a blue rose. An identical one that I chose for _her._

The castle of Rosenville had a rose garden filled with blooming pink roses. But as she walked beside me that day with a shy, mysterious yet sincere smile on her lips, I found myself comparing her to the only blue rose proudly standing among the pink ones.

"A blue rose represents mystery and is meant for an extraordinarily wonderful character. Just like you are."

"Me?" I asked, an extraordinarily wonderful character?

"Yes. You are unlike any other Kings. You show compassion to the poor and you empathize with us. To an extent even your father did not commit. You may be far from us in terms of fate, but you are always near our hearts. It is a mysterious, but pleasant feeling that we all share towards you."

I heard the people around us agree, applauding and even cheering. And for the first time since the past few days, I smiled a genuine smile.

I took the rose and made my way back to the castle when I saw a small boy waving at me. It took a while but I recognized him. Daniel.

But I met him as a common folk, not King Dominick.

Yet, Daniel recognized me. I could see from his eyes. As did his mother. Although she was trying to act as if she didn't, bowing formally to me.

 _They all knew…_

I smiled. Perhaps whether I was treated as King or a normal folk was a choice. A gift given to me by my people.

It was all just an appearance. What mattered lies underneath.

 _Truth lies underneath the skin._

Her face flashed into my mind once again. But this time, it didn't bring along the huge wave of pain. It still stung a little, but determination flared within me.

I had to see her. Not her herself, but her heart. I wanted to know if she felt the same as I did.

Because I think I really am in love with _her_.

But even with that said, she was a prisoner of another kingdom. Even as a King, I couldn't simply barge into their dungeon and demand that I speak with their prisoner.

"Your Majesty! You're back?! When did you leave? Don't tell me you sneaked out again?" I rolled my eyes at my guard, pulling his helmet shut just to tease him. Honestly, these guards of mine could be so overprotective.

Hmm…guards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is quite a short chapter but I hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Erika's POV:

I stared at the guard as he yawned again, feeling my mouth opening into a yawn as well. I gave up talking to them a long time ago. If they weren't going to listen, then fine.

I could stay here. But what about Rosenville? What about Anneliese? Julian? And Dominick? It wasn't fair for him. He deserved an explanation at the very least. Even if he did not believe me.

There must be a way I could get help. If the Princess is dead, I still had to find Julian. I was sure we could derive a plan to save Anneliese's kingdom.

If only I could get out of here. But how?

"Uahhhhhh…" What time was it? Afternoon nap time? These guards should do a better job a guarding.

…Or I could help teach them a lesson.

I looked at my straw bed and the keys resting on the hook of the guard's belt. And got started at work.

As I stitched the straws into a long bundle, I sang my favourite lullaby, hoping that it would sooth the guard into a deeper sleep. When I was done, I couldn't help but admire my work. I guess the years of being a seamstress paid off. I took out a pin from my brown locks and twisted it around the straw stick, turning the end into a hook.

I leaned near the gate. Still singing the lullaby, I slowly reached the stick out, carefully positioning it below the keys.

"UAHHH—" _Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up._ "—mmm…."

I sucked in a sigh of relief and continued to fish the keys in. my heart thudded against my bones as I slipped the key into the lock and twisted it. Finally, it clicked open. I pushed the gate as quietly as I could…and took off!

I ran as fast as I could, away from the cell. But the palace prison was just as meander as the palace grounds! I heard footsteps thundering behind me and quickly hid myself behind a wall. Straining my ears, I heard the footsteps disappearing away and fled off once more.

Straight into the arms of a guard.

Dominick's POV:

She never failed to amuse me.

I was wandering around the dungeon, urgently looking for a certain prisoner. I had all the time today after "bulling through" my workload, as Rider called it, the past few days. But I didn't know how long this disguise would last me. I had to find her fast.

But I didn't expect her to find me instead.

"Let me go!" She hissed when I caught her. You'd never hear that sort of tone coming from a Princess.

I spun her around to get a better grip on her when a guard came running towards us.

"You thought you can escape did ya?" He sneered at her, I sucked in a breath of fury. "I'll lock her up."

 _Oh no you won't._ I didn't know what got over me, I felt a sudden protectiveness towards her, but I said, "I'm to take her to the castle."

"Bu—"

"Queen's orders." I commanded, using the same tone my father taught me.

"Oh…well…alright then…" He stuttered, flinching slightly, and made his way back.

I only planned to talk with her, not becoming her partner in crime but I guessed, it would be easier to talk with her without the not-exactly-bright ambience of the dungeon.

I pulled the struggling escapee along the prison walls but as we got nearer to the exit, she started to lose her spirit. I opened the final exit door which I came from, wondering where all the tenacity went—

"Hey!" I yelped, feeling a sharp pain at my toes. She stomped on my foot!

So this was where it all went.

I almost released my grip on her due to the sudden pain. But I wouldn't allow it. I wasn't going to let her go. Not this time. Not again. But she continued to struggle against me. Even though I knew she didn't know who I was, it still hurt.

"I guess I deserve that." I said as I raised the cover of my helmet. And I did. Deserve that, I meant. Kind of. She must've felt scared to be taken like that. I hoped I didn't hurt her with the kind of grip I was using.

She looked at me and blinked in confusion. "Dominick?" Then, her eyes started to moist up, making my heart clench once again. How was it that her eyes always caused my heart to do strange things? From fluttering to throbbing.

"I—I need to explain, I—"

"I don't believe you're the person Preminger says you are." I cut her off. _I believe in the girl who saw past the appearances of others. I believe in the earnestness of her voice._

"You do love disguises, don't you?" She joked with a cock of an eyebrow, her sense of humour (when speaking) coming back to her. I smiled and was about to ask her the question I came for—did she feel the same way I did—but it was her turn to cut me off.

"Did I hear a bell?"

"Yeah, there's a royal wedding taking below."

"A royal wedding?" She questioned, looking slightly panicked.

"Yes, I think it was the Queen and…" Honestly, I hadn't paid much attention to that. My whole mind was either thinking about her, or thinking about _not_ thinking about her.

"Oh dear…it'd better not be with Preminger." She said, taking off towards the wedding.

I guessed my questions would have to wait.


	10. Chapter 10

As with the previous chapter, I tweaked the story a little... This chapter is quite short so I'll be posting two today! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dominick's POV:

We made it down the hill, just in time to see the Princess of Rosenville standing in the middle of the royal wedding. She was sharing a heart-warming embrace with her mother.

"It's the Princess! She's alive!"

I looked at the chocolate brown haired girl before me. Her eyes were gleaming with joy as she smiled brightly and widely at the real Princess. Impostor or not, she was truly a kind, loving and brave lady that stole my heart. A Princess in heart.

Upon being discovered of his deceptions, Preminger bolted towards a horse and galloped away in cowardice.

"He can't get away." The Princess beside me growled in a very un-Princess like fashion.

"He won't get away." I promised her before sprinting towards Midnight. I raced after him on my black stallion, with another guy in suit. His name was Julian, if I recalled.

We teared through the castle grounds, galloping passed the attendees and guards. But he had a head start and we couldn't seem to close it. I saw a long roll of barrels along the bridge and remembered the trick Rider used when we were playing racing with our horses.

I signaled to my partner to continue his chase and leap up the "stairs" of barrels, gaining the extra distance we lacked. And a little bit more.

I waited for Preminger to arrive at the exact spot I wanted and got Midnight to kick down the remaining barrels in front of us, making them topple before Preminger's horse. The trick successfully blocked their escape.

However, before Julian could catch the traitor, Preminger's horse turned around and raced back towards the castle. The horse seemed to have had enough of Preminger's constant vituperation for it bit the whip and swung the royal schemer around, making him dangle over its back.

"What are you doing?! Stop you stupid beast! NOOOoooooo…."

Julian and I looked at each other in puzzlement as Preminger's voice faded into the distance.

Erika's POV:

I watched as Dominick leapt onto the saddle of his horse and sped off with Julian. I was about to make my way towards Anneliese when a blue shirted man came running towards me. I saw that his partner was running away as well but Anneliese stuck out her foot, tripping him.

Noticing that, I quickly did the same, tripping his accomplice as well.

I waved at Anneliese and ran towards her, glad that she was alive. She saw me and pulled me into a hug.

"Where on earth were you? I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed, pulling her away to look at her. "I was acting as you, but then…"

"I know. I've heard from Julian." Anneliese cut me off my stutters. "Thank you." She said firmly and broke into a smile.

I smiled back at her and she pulled me into another hug again. I heard someone shouting from afar. Anneliese must have heard it too since she released me. We both turned to our right to see Preminger flying through the air and straight into the wedding cake.

He groaned and was about to get up when the top tier of the cake fell back on his head, making his face contort into a hilarious expression of enragement.

Anneliese and I turned back at each other and burst into laughter simultaneously.

We were truly alike, weren't we?


	11. Chapter 11

Erika's POV:

"Then, we heard a bark followed by a meow and a loud crumbling sound of wood. And when we turned. Guess what?" Anneliese told her story excitedly, making me laugh.

"Your cat decided that she wanted to fly but fell down?" I answered, making the white Persian glare at me. "Sorry." I apologized, messaging her fur.

"No!" Anneliese chuckled. "But _your_ cat came crashing down, providing us with an escape!"

"So _there_ was where you were!" I picked Wolfie up and ruffled his head. "That's my boy!"

"So I guess, we were both locked up." I laughed. Fate's cruel game.

"Yeah, but you won't have to be anymore." Anneliese said, the air of mirth gone. I looked at her and cocked my head in question. "I'm paying for your debt."

"What?! No! I mean thank you. But…"

Anneliese laughed and dismissed my objection. "Treat as an expression of gratitude for saving my kingdom."

"But I didn't do anything! Except impersonate you, then being thrown into prison." _And falling in love with your groom-to-be._ Thinking about it, I had to tell her.

"You did so to help me, even though you knew it was dangerous! That was good enough. Besides, you bought me time."

"If you say so…But besides that, there's something I have to tell you."

"Really?" Anneliese chuckled again. "Strange, there's something I want to tell you as well!"

"You first then." I said, remembering our first introductions.

She smiled knowingly. "I decided not to marry the King."

I coughed, choking on my own saliva. Anneliese looked at me as if it never occurred to her that one could do that. Which of course, probably never happened to her before.

Once she was sure that I would live, she continued. "I want to marry someone I love, not a total stranger."

A certain tutor came into my mind. There was no way I'd miss the obvious sign of his affection towards her when he sang about her.

"Julian." I stated matter-of-factly. The Princess blushed. I could understand how she felt. I was in love with someone as well. Someone I couldn't be with either. But… "What about the kingdom?"

"That," she said with a smile, "has been sorted out."

I raised an eyebrow but she simply smiled once more at me. "Now, your turn." She changed the subject.

"I…well…"

"Well?"

I took a deep breath and confessed, "IthinkI'minlovewiththeKing."

"You think what?"

I sighed. "I said, I think I'm…in love with the King…"

Anneliese gasped. I glanced away guiltily. I should've never fall for him. He was supposed to marry her even if they didn't have any feelings for each other. But most importantly, I was just a mere pauper!

"The 'King' as in King Dominick?!" Anneliese exclaimed excitedly. I nodded at her, but my mind was running in circles. "That's…that's…great!"

"What?"

"We could have a double wedding! You'd be Queen and we can visit each other's kingdoms and—"

"Anneliese! Are you crazy? He's a King and I'm a pauper!"

"So what, Erika? I'm a Princess, and Julian's not a royal or noble man either. As long as there's love, status doesn't matter."

"But I don't even know if he loves me back. I mean…I was acting as you when we met…"

"Do you think he loves you?" She asked after a while. I stared at her clear blue eyes and sighed. There was no way I could lie to her. She'd detect it in less than a second.

"I think…maybe…" I've seen the way he smiled at me. He saved me from prison. It wasn't definite but…

I was denying it.

"I think…the main reason isn't whether or not he's King and you're a pauper. It isn't totally whether he loves you or not either. There's another reason, isn't there?" Anneliese voiced out exactly what I hid at the back of my mind.

 _I wanted to be free. Free to dream. Free to sing._

We ended our conversation there when Anneliese had to attend to her kingdom business but we promised to stay in contact. I was lost in my thoughts as I left the main entrance of the palace but when I looked up, I saw the main cause of my frustration.

He stood before me, leaning against his horse. His long legs stretched out casually as his hand ran through the mane of the horse, gently pampering it.

And once again, I found myself gravitating towards him.

Dominick's POV:

We made our way through the town of Rosenville as I walked beside her, holding the reins of Midnight and Erika's horse, one that Princess Anneliese gave to her friend. Our hands brushed each other and it took all the self-control that I had to restrain myself from reaching out to her hand. And not let go.

She had found me waiting for her outside the palace. She had hugged me, throwing aside our status as always, and we stayed there for a couple of minutes in each other's embraced. But that magic lasted while it could. And when it ended, she revealed that she was going away.

We reached the end of her hometown. The end of our short time together.

"I…can't convince you to stay?" I asked hopefully. But I already knew the answer.

"Dominick…" Would this be the last time I hear her say my name? "I…all my life, I've dreamed of being free! And now my debt's been paid, thanks to Anneliese…"

"Where would you go?"

"Everywhere!" I watched her crystal eyes gleaming with passion. Like the blue butterfly we saw dancing with the roses under the orange tint of sunset that day. It was so beautiful. But it was only able to fly that magnificently because it was free.

"I want to sing! See the world!" She too, had to be free for her voice to shine.

I twirled the circular bondage made of gold in my pocket. It was my last hope.

"At least, I hope you'd take this with you."

She looked at the ring sadly. "I couldn't."

I wondered how many times had she rejected me already? I raised my hand, hoping that she'd give hers as well. She did eventually. Erika…she was as loving as ever.

"No promises?" She half-heartedly joked.

I smiled.

 _I just hope you'd remember me._

And she galloped away. I let her go once again.

Without the means of getting her back, this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The story is coming to the end *sobs* But I really enjoyed writing it, I do hope you enjoyed reading it! So please r&r!


	12. Chapter 12

2 years later…

Erika's POV:

 _'Cause I'm on my way  
To somewhere better  
I'm further every day  
I'm on my way  
I know it might take until forever  
But everything could change today  
So I'm on my way  
To find that place_

I bowed as the audience applauded. Hearing the applause was everything I dreamed. To sing. To be heard.

But it felt strange. As if it wasn't enough. As if I've felt a better feeling before. But how could it be? Today's crowd was the largest I've ever had.

I stayed back on stage as the crowd filtered out. It was my last day in this town of Apollonia. The kingdom was beautiful with cream colored walls and the fresh scent of flowers. I would definitely miss this Kingdom.

I ambled about the stage, closing my eyes as I reminiscent of how far I'd come. I opened my eyes to see a white piano before me. I never played the piano. I didn't know how. I would love to learn but I didn't have the money.

As I stared at the white instrument before me, I found my legs walking towards it. Like I was gravitating towards it. _Gravitating._ It sounded familiar.

My fingers traced the keys and I closed my eyes, relying only on my sense of touch.

 _Once a lass met a lad_

 _You're a gentle one, said she_

 _Hmm hmm hmm_

 _Hmm hmm hmm…_

I snapped my eyes open. My heart was pounding underneath my skin as I realized what song I was humming. And then the heart ache started again as my mind flashed thoughts and memories of him.

I saw his smile as his fingers ran across the piano keys expertly.

I had a dream. A dream to be free. To sing. To be heard.

But my dream didn't end there.

And the strange feeling I had? I knew now.

It was because I _had_ experienced better. And it was that day when we first met. When we sang that song. Together. To his music.

I wanted to sing…to _him._

I wanted to be heard…by _him._

Because I was free. When I was with him.

Dominick's POV:

I realized that whenever I was alone, my mind would subconsciously drift to her. Her smile. Her voice. My name on her lips. Sometimes these memories were sweet. Sometimes they'd hurt so much that I felt as if my heart was shattering into millions of pieces. But I would never stop thinking about her.

Days like today though, when they hurt too much, I had to take a break from thinking of her. And the best ways were either music, a stroll in town, or horse riding. But it hurt especially more this time and I knew that sometimes the music will cause me even more pain when I think about her singing. A stroll in town could end up badly as well if I couldn't control my emotions well. Which left me with only one option.

I brushed my black stallion and placed the saddle on her back. Patting it, I prepared to climb onto her when she nudged my cheek and turned her glance to the front. I heard the sound of hooves clicking against the stone tiles of my castle and turned.

There, under the warm sun rays of Dulcinea, stood a beautiful lady dressed in a blue gown. Her skirt swayed to the light breeze of the wind. Her wavy, chocolate brown hair held back by a flower-like headband made of braids, danced gracefully along as she held gently on the reins of her house. She looked around, probably lost again.

She was as beautiful as ever.

I felt my fingers releasing the leather reins and my feet making their way towards her. All that I saw was her before me. All that I could think was her name.

"Erika…?"

She turned towards me, her eyes blinking in surprise. And then she smiled. That shy, mysterious, honest smile.

And I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into a long awaited kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With this, it's just one more chapter to go! I'll probably publish it in 2-3 days, so stay tune! I'm thinking of writing an epilogue of what happens after, but it isn't written yet, just a brief idea...If anyone would like to share their suggestions, do PM me! I'd love to hear them!


	13. Chapter 13

Erika's POV:

"Done…what do you think?" I lifted the gown off the white marbled table, admiring my art piece. I spun around to showcase the finished product of an hour of anticipated stitching to Anneliese.

As well as the hundreds of royal maids, royal scheduler, royal whatever.

They all gasped.

Anneliese in delight. The rest in horror.

"My Queen, you do not have to sew your own gown!"

"My Queen, the gown looks absolutely gorgeous but you could have just leave it to the royal seamstress!"

"My Queen, please put the needle down!"

"Erika, that's just amazing! It fits you perfectly. Now I'm tempted to make my own as well, can you teach me?"

"NO!"

Anneliese and I stared at the horrified looks on the faces of all the royal servants. But they didn't give us any time to do anything. Before we know it, the needle was snatched from my hand, the both of us ushered to the podium, the gowns thrown over us, and the royal seamstresses were poking us in the front and back, adjusting the gowns.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as things continued as per usual.

And by per usual, I meant rushing around the room like headless chickens.

"We're late, late, late! We have 20, maximum 22, minutes for your royal fitting! Then it's move, move, move! To the royal wedding rehearsal…"

I looked at Anneliese, raising my eyebrow in incredulousness. She offered me a sheepish smile and with a shrug of her shoulders, proceeded to stand still like a porcelain doll. Which I tried to imitate but failed miserably when the seamstress yanked at my corset. I let out a cough.

Okay, I let out a _series_ of cough _s_. That were all very un-royal-like. Well, at least it would be over soon, in maximum 22 minutes right?

Not.

I stared at the priest in front of me, blinking profusely as he continued reading from a book. A book of lines that I was supposed to remember.

Between remembering lines and being poked by needles? I'd pick the needles any day. Hey, at least all you have to do is stand still. Basically, to remove all your thoughts. While this, wedding vows memorization requires you to _think_. Quite the opposite. So yes, I'd rather choose the option of _not thinking_. But who am I kidding? My mind obviously couldn't stay quiet since right now, judging on the looks of the priest, Anneliese, Julian and Dominick's face, I was supposed to say my vows. Not thinking about thinking or not thinking.

If you get that.

"Uh…I…Erika ? Take thee, Dominick, to my wedded husband…to have and to hold from this day toward, I mean forward, for…uh…for worse, for bett—"

"For better, for worse." The priest interrupted.

"Uh, right!" I gave a small chuckle before continuing, "For better, for worse; in sickness…" A sight shake of his head. "For richer…?" A nod. "For richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish," yes, finally, "till death do us apart!" I was so excited, and slightly proud, of myself when done. I heard a low, rich chuckle and a gentle encouraging squeeze of my hand.

"My Queen, I'm afraid that you have forgotten one more line…" The poor priest informed me quietly, in understanding. I sighed, I knew it was too good to be true.

We decided to let Anneliese and Julian rehearse their vows first while Dominick and I took a break on one of the chairs, Dominick's request. He must had noticed my distress. We sat in silence, me twisting my fingers in frustration, him watching me with concern.

My loud sigh broke the silence. Followed by my rant.

"I can't do this. I know I've spent the last few days acting as a Princess, but I'm not one. I'm a pauper. And now that my head isn't one the line anymore, I'm back to being a pauper. I can't wake up and stretch gracefully in bed while I wait for my breakfast to arrive instead of wandering the halls in an attempt to satisfy my growling stomach. I can't watch the seamstress design my wedding dress while my fingers itch to design and create them in exactly what I want them to look like knowing that I could do exactly that. I can't walk down the long aisle in a heavy gown and unbelievably high heels while the guy I want to impress so much stares at me, making my head, stomach and heart flutter without tripping and falling flat on my face. I can't—" I stopped myself, realizing that I had just said all that in front of Dominick.

I dared myself to peak at his expression. He was embarrassed of me, I was sure. But he simply stared at me. Blankly. Then, at twitch lifted his lips. Amusement glinted in his eyes.

It was my turn to stare at him, blankly.

Seeing my blank expression, he finally let out a laugh that I knew he was holding in. It wasn't of mockery, but of adoration. But I still glared at him anyway.

He finally sobered up and took my hand in his in encouragement. I sighed once more, not feeling very encouraged. "I think I'll never get this done. What do you think?"

"I think…" He looked at me reproachfully, that Kingly look, then he broke out into a playful grin, "that you need a break."

"Hmmm, I think that what you think may be right." I replied, equally playfully.

That was how we ended strolling down the grounds of the little town of Rosenville. Disguising as common folks. Well, not so much of disguising for me.

I looked at Dominick who was purchasing a drink for us. The way he spoke, stood, smiled—casual. I guessed, it wasn't so much of a disguise for him as well.

"You seem use to it." I stated, though it was more of a question really.

"Well, can't say this is my first time in disguise." He answered with a grin, handling me my drink.

I took a sip. Delicious. "So, how many times now?" I teased.

He took a sip. His lips looked equally…delicious. "Since young." His grin widened cheekily. I shook my head. _Why am I not surprised?_

We continued walking through the bustling down. I had always dream of getting out of this town, running away to sing at everywhere! But maybe now that I did, there wasn't a place that felt like home than here. It saddened me to know that I would have to let this all go once I got married. To a King. Even though he was a really good, nice, honest, amazing, handsome, smart, playful, kind King. I smiled at that thought. There really wasn't any place I would rather be than with him.

I was just worried that I'd disappoint him. Ruin his reputation. As if announcing that he was marrying a pauper didn't ruin it enough. I sighed again. How many times already?

"That's the 23rd time I've heard you sigh since meeting you today." There, I got my answer.

I lifted my face to look at him sheepishly. It was all I could offer him. I mean, what could I say? That I think I won't do well as a Queen, as his bride, as his wife?

"You'll be a wonderful Queen, bride and wife." He said, startling me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He simply chuckled. "It's written all over your face." Was his answer to my un-asked question.

"Dominick, I'm glad you think so highly of me. But how would I ever be a good Queen, bride and wife if I couldn't even go through one full day of being royalty without making a fool out of myself?"

"Well, for starters you don't have to worry about being a good bride." He smiled, reaching for my hand. I let him hold it, needing to feel him. "You're already one."

I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head. "As for being a good wife, I think that trusting your future husband's words as a start should do the trick." This time, I allowed the laugh to bubble through me and out.

"And what about being a good Queen?"

"Being a good King's wife is good enough, no?" He smirked.

I laughed, "No!"

He clutched his heart in mock hurt. I shook my head, "I mean you are a good King but being your wife doesn't make one a good Queen!"

"Why not? A good King's judgement." I rolled my eyes. He chuckled but his eyes turned serious as he stopped and turned me so that I was facing him. "Erika, you're kind, loving, brave, independent and most of all, understanding. If all this doesn't make you a good Queen then I really don't know what would. My father always said that a good King doesn't wear his crown on his head, but in his heart. I think you of all people, will be able to do your duty as a good, if not splendid, Queen."

I understood what he was trying to get across. A kingdom isn't a kingdom without its people. As a former pauper, I would understand the needs of the people. But what about all the royal…stuff? I looked at Dominick. He was staring at me, determined. Not to mention, stubbornly. I sighed. For the last time today, I promised myself. All that stuff, I can learn. I have Dominick and Anneliese.

And if that doesn't work, then I'd just have to leave all to the King to sort it out.

I told him just that. He bowed and said, "Leave all to him."

"By the way," Dominick said as we made our way back to the castle. "Did you really sew the wedding gown by yourself?" I nodded. He smiled. "Seems like I might have to dismiss the royal seamstresses of Dulcinea."

I laughed. "No way, I am not marrying you just to become a seamstress again."

"Even though you'll do much better than them?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, yes I would not become your seamstress but, I am not better than them."

"Of course you're better than them. No one's better than you. The gown's beautiful."

"…Thank you."

"And so are you."

"Dominick!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The organ started to play. People rose from their seats. Applause could be heard. I gulped.

Anneliese gave my hand a small squeeze. The flower girls began walking. Heels were clicking on the ground. I clutched the flowers.

We were halfway there. Cheers could be heard. Anneliese was still beside me. I hadn't tripped yet.

A few more steps. The song was still playing. The applause rang louder. I saw him.

He stood, tall and confident. His smile gentle and warm. His eyes bright with happiness. I gravitated towards him.

Again.

I always do that. _Gravitate._ Him, his eyes, his music. It happened the first time we met. Not when he was a page, although even then I found his eyes mesmerizing. But when we first met, as bride and groom to be. I had gravitated towards him. Making, what I thought then, the mistake to sing with him. We met again, he proposed. I gravitated towards him once more, wanting to be with him. We met when I escaped, but I refrained myself from gravitating towards him. I was sure it was a mistake then. And then I was singing. He wasn't with me. But still, I gravitated towards him. His music. And now.

Now, I was sure. It wasn't a mistake.

 _When you live your dream  
You'll find destiny  
Is written in your heart _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's a wrap! The final chapter! It's all in Erika's POV, I know, but she is the main character hehe

But before I end, I'd like to thank everyone who have read this story. As while as...

 **7sinsofpurgatory**

 **Decembra1998**

 **MusicAngel98**

 **theatrephantom24601**

for favorit-ing

 **7sinsofpurgatory**

 **Decembra1998**

 **HeWasNeverMineToLose**

 **Marianne 16**

 **MusicAngel98**

 **Not-a-nerd-still-a-bookworm**

 **Valentinella**

for following and

 **Decembra1998**

 **Imangee**

 **March98**

 **7sinsofpurgatory**

for reviewing

And lastly, special thanks to **Decembra1998** and **Imangee** for the constant reviews!

Thank you everyone, you guys are the best! I really hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

As for the epilogue mentioned, I still haven't decided if I would be writing, much less what I would be writing about, but there is a higher chance of me writing then not so keep a watch out!

And of course, r&r please!


End file.
